Valentine day special
by ReisFriend
Summary: It's Valentine's day. It's a sad day for Rei, but a certain someone is going to change that. Rated T for teen. Please R


**Valentine day special**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Rei Ayanami was at school, doing what she usually did. Looking out from the window. But she was wondering something.

It was Valentines Day. A day when you show your affection to someone you care.

She looked how the guys were giving chocolates or flowers or cards to the girls they wanted. And how girls were giving something to the guys they had a crush on.

But she wasn't getting anything. The reason: she was the Ice Queen.

And she hated it. And the blame was the Commanders alone. He raised her so poorly, that she couldn't socialize with others.

But lately she had experienced new emotions that were alien to her. She was confused because of them, but being a quick learner, she figured them out soon enough, but she still didn't have any friends.

Or did she?

Shinji Ikari was getting a plentiful supply of cards from girls that wanted to raise their status points. It would give them a great respect if they slept with a Pilot who protected them.

Shinji was thankful for the girls who gave him cards, but he had other things in mind.

'_I got everything sorted out. Oh I can't wait to get out of here.'_

He was getting impatient.

But soon enough, the bell signalled the end of the school day. Shinji then rushed out from the room and ran. Everyone wondered that what the hell was that.

Rei packed her books slowly, since she had nothing planned for the day. So she was in no hurry.

But soon she was walking up the stairs to her apartment. But when she got to the door, she noticed a note left there. So she took it and began to read.

_To Rei._

_I left something on your bed. If you can figure out from them who I am, then you know where to find me._

She wondered who could have left the note on her door that said that the person who wrote it, had come in her home and left something for her. So she hastily opened her apartment door and went in.

She noticed that there was a box of chocolates, a penguin like doll and blue roses in a white vase that had red hearts all over it.

Rei felt her cheeks getting warm. _'I have a secret admirer. I have heard about it, but never quite understood it. Now I do. Someone cares about me.' _She was now feeling that her eyes were watering up.

But she managed to hold them back. Now she had to figure out who was the person behind all this.

She wondered for a while and she could always ask from section 2 agents who it was, but she didn't. She wanted to solve this on her own.

But when she looked at the penguin doll again, then it hit her.

'_It looks like Major Katsuragi's pet penguin.'_

She then started to run towards the Majors residence.

When she got there, she ringed the doorbell and our lovely purple haired major opened it.

"Hey Rei. Is there something wrong?"

"Where is Pilot Ikari?"

"He just left to the look out point. It's a short walk there so you might catch him if you ran fast."

After she said that, Rei ran again.

Misato smirked.

Rei knw about the look out point, since she used to go there when she was lonely, so she knew the way and ran as fast as she could.

When the place was only a few steps away, she saw a figure leaning against the railing.

It was Shinji.

She walked to him.

"Hey Rei. You solved the puzzle."

"It was pretty easy."

"Well I have never been very good at making puzzles."

"Why did you do it?"

"So I could get you out here."

"For what?"

"To confess my feelings for you Rei-Chan."

Her eyes widened.

"When I first saw you, I felt something for you. It started out as a crush, but when I got to know more about you, I fell in love to you."

Her eyes got more wider.

"Rei, you make me feel complete. I love you."

Rei eyes watered up and soon she was crying, but happily. Then she ran to him and hugged him.

Shinji returned the hug.

"I had feelings for you too Shinji. I didn't understand them at first, but now I do.

You are also making me feel complete. And you have shown kindness and caring towards to me. I love you too."

They looked at each other and soon they kissed passionately.

When they parted for air, Shinji said: "Happy Valentine's day Rei-Chan."

"Happy Valentine's day Shinji-kun."

They kissed again under the setting sun that was making the sky orange. It was a happy day for them both, since the two lonely souls found the missing part that had been missing for so long.

The end.

Authors Note: Well here is another fanfic from me and hopefully you liked it, despite the shortness and OOC: ness. And of course, this was a little rushed. But that's the kind of guy I am: almost straight to the point. Happy Valentines day to all Rei/Shinji fans from your fellow author from Finland: ReisFriend.


End file.
